


Will You Still Need Me

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [12]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Face and Murdock are interrupted...twice.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427





	Will You Still Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> From AFF.

Face turned over and groaned, the doorbell was ringing. He nudged his partner to no avail, then he knew he had to get up and answer it. Remembering to put his robe on because he could not go to the door as he was.

He was still groggy and barely had his eyes open when he finally stopped the insistent ringing by opening the door.

"Templeton, I'm so sorry to get you up at this hour, but I really need your help."

Face tried to focus, but all he saw was a black blob in front of him. Black with a little white around the head.

"Sister Maree!" he shouted.

"Templeton?"

"Oh, I am sorry, sister. I mean, I really wasn't expecting you, and I'm not exactly dressed... I mean I just...ah." He suddenly remembered he was not alone and only a curtain partitioned this room from the bedroom.

He pulled the robe more closely around him as he remembered also, his manners. As he showed the sister to a chair, he took a quick glance at the bed through the curtain, glad to see it was empty.

"Templeton, I am desperately in need of your help today. I must attend a meeting and all the other sisters are busy today and I need someone to watch Simon."

"Simon, oh no, I mean I really would love to help but I am expecting... I have someone coming over."

"Oh, that's all right. Templeton. Just put Simon in front of the TV and you won't be bothered."

"Well, ah, I suppose I could come by in an hour and pick him up."

"Oh, that's okay too, Templeton, I brought him with me."

Face's mouth fell open.

Sister Maree went to the door and called, in seconds Face had a very lively eight year old boy running around his living room, and the sister was on her way out.

Face turned after seeing the sister out to see Simon heading for the bedroom and he ran after him. Simon was using the bed as a trampoline and Face recalled last night and his eyes reached for the ceiling. Then he began to wonder, where was his sleeping partner, there was only one other room in the apartment. Then he spotted something that made his eyes go wide. The extra set of clothes on the floor.

Simon was heading for the bathroom. Face literally sprang for the door.

"I gotta go," said the kid.

"Ah, it's not working."

"I gotta go," repeated the kid.

"I said it's not working."

The kid kicked Face in the shins and was through the door before he could blink. Face stood very still and waited.

In a few minutes the kid was out and cavorting around the apartment once more. Face could not believe his eyes and tentatively pushed the door open. The room was empty.

Face thought wildly for a moment and took a quick look under the bed; he looked in the wardrobe, dressing as he did so.

He was on the fifteenth floor and there was only one door out.

No, he couldn't be, thought Face.

But he had no chance to check, the kid was tearing his apartment apart.

Face finally got the kid settled in front of the TV. He went to the bedroom and picked up the clothes.

The doorbell rang and he gave a frustrated groan, tossed the clothes into an open draw, pushed it closed and hurried to the door.

The kid beat him and let B.A. in. Face stopped quickly, wondering who would turn up next.

"Hi Face. Did you know it's raining out?"

"No, I... What are you doing here?"

"I was nearby when it started to rain and I'm without my ride. I thought I'd stay here until it stops."

B.A. joined the kid in front of the TV while Face tried to think.

Where the hell did he go?

Face maneuvered over to the windows, covered in nothing but a sheet was Murdock, soaking wet.

After the first shock, he could not stifle a smile at his friend's predicament. The sheet was getting so wet and it was evident that Murdock was getting so wet and the sheet was getting more and more transparent.

"Ah. B.A. How would you like to look after Simon for me? Take him out for something to eat, then take him home?"

B.A. and the kid were having fun and readily agreed to Face's suggestion, B.A. had seen that Face had bored the kid and there was no fun in that apartment.

If you only knew! Thought Face.

It took a little bit of organizing, but Face finally was left alone.

He immediately went for the window, poked his head out and said, "Like the view?"

"That's not funny, Faceman. Not funny at all. It's bloody freezing out here and if it weren't raining I'm sure I'd be in jail right now or at home probably in a straitjacket."

Murdock crawled into the room dripping and shaking. He looked so miserable. Face burst into laughter. Murdock was too cold to retaliate.

Then Face relented, "I know just how to warm you up."

He led Murdock into the bedroom, laid him down with a blanket over him, then rushed to the door, disconnected the doorbell and locked up. On his way back he also disconnected the phone.

Then at the bed he began to strip slowly and erotically.

He knew just how to warm Murdock up.

They spent the afternoon wrestling in the bed in ecstasy. Then they slept, Murdock warmly curled around Face.

It was not until the front door abruptly broke open that Face remembered about B.A. and Simon.

B.A. walked straight into the bedroom and stood there with his hands on his hips looking very angry.

"So that's why you got rid of us. Disgusting Face. Absolutely disgusting. It's lucky the kid wanted to stay in the van. He's too young to see you in bed with some loose woman."

Face laughed nervously and kicked the covered form beside him, knowing the temptation was there.

"Give me the address of this kid's home, fool," demanded B.A.

Face with a hand firmly over his partner's mouth gave the address to B.A. who promptly left muttering, "Disgusting."

Face ouched as his hand came out with a painful bite on it.

"Loose woman am I?" murmured Murdock coming out from under the blanket.

"Yes, you are," Face said as he pushed Murdock over and mounted him, "Very loose."

Murdock gave himself up to the pleasure, chuckling to himself about being caught in bed with Face by B.A.

He really would have loved to see B.A.'s face if he ever knew the truth of just who was under the blanket.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face turned over and groaned, the doorbell was ringing. He'd have to get up and answer it.

He remembered to put on his robe because he could not go as he was.

He was still groggy and barely had his eyes open when he finally stopped the insistent ringing by opening the door.

He tried to focus, but all he saw was a black blob in front of him. Black with a little white around the head.

"Murdock, don't you dare scare me like that again!" shouted Face once his partner was inside.

Murdock gave him an indignant look, straightened his robes and got up to leave.

"Murdock?"

"I'm no loose woman."

"Okay, go ahead, leave."

He did.

Face sat staring at the closed door in surprise.

A few minutes later the door opened and Murdock jumped in raised his eyebrows and sang, "Will ya still need me?"

Face leapt at his neck and choked off the song.

"Of course I will," he finished by stripping the nun's habit off his friend, pushed him to the floor and took him.

"I'll never stop needing you."

THE END


End file.
